Pan's Story part 1
by Pan83
Summary: A story about Pan going back in time


  
  
  
Hi my name is Pan, but I'm not the same as I used to be. I was half human half sayjin. Now I am half android half sayjin. This happened because I went back in time so I could help Goku fight Baby Vegeta, but when I went in the time capsule it messed up and went into the past when the androids were about to come. When it landed I was unconscious some guy found me and took me to his place where he makes androids. When I woke up I couldn't remember much of any thing. The guy looked at me and said, " Welcome 23. You are now my android and will do as I say." I looked at him then I remembered what my real name was. " No my name is Pan not 23." He looked at me in disappointment then he pulled out something and pushed the button on it I fell over unconscious. He put me in a little chamber and I stayed there for a few more days.  
Then one day some androids pulled me out and told me we were going to find and kill Goku. When I heard his name I stood there looking at them. Then I followed them I couldn't think of any thing else to do. When we got out side some people were waiting outside I could remember there faces but not there names. One of them said that he was going to destroy us by him self I felt like laughing but I couldn't because I knew him but I couldn't remember how. But the girl android said she could take him. Then some one yelled at the other guy that the androids are stronger then you think. His voice sounded familiar. We watched android 18 and the guy who they said was Vegeta fight. Then when he started to weaken I couldn't take it any more.   
I jumped at 18 put some boy pushed me to the side I got up and punched him in the stomach and he flew back a little bit. He got up and fired a kamehameha at me and I blocked it and fired a gatlic gun at him he jumped up and 17 grabbed him and said, " Hurry up while I've got him held still." I stood there I was powering up but I couldn't shoot him. " What are you waiting for? Hurry up and shoot him before I do." I stood there and powered up a big bang attack but I fired it above his head. Another boy came up behind grabbed 17 and threw him on the ground. " Hegira are you ok?" he asked. "Yes I am thank you Trunks." I stood there thinking, I never heard of Hegira before he must have died in my future. Then they both looked at me then they started to power up a kamehameha. I jumped up then I fired a gatlic gun but they dodged it. Then Trunks kicked me in the face then Hegira came up behind me and kicked me in the back. I fell on the ground and Trunks powered up a big bang attack then a little bald guy came up beside him.   
" Don't shoot her Trunks." He said. " Why not she is an android and they are trying to kill Goku. So we should destroy her." Trunks answered. " Well she had a chance to kill Hegira but she didn't and I saw her jump at 18 to help Vegeta so I think she isn't on their side even though they think she is." " But why is she helping us she's an android, but I don't remember there being a third android." " That's why I think she isn't helping them out." Then he came over to where I was lying and picked me up and then he walked over to where Vegeta was and gave him a few senzu beans. He got up and looked at me and stepped back a few steps backwards.   
" Krillen what are you doing with that android she tried to kill them." He pointed at Trunks and Hegira. "That's because they attacked her first, she tried to save you and Hegira jumped her." Krillen answered. Vegeta looked at me and laughed " I didn't need her help she's just a weakling android. Thanks kid she needed to know that I don't need help from any one." Then Krillen looked at him " well if you didn't need any help you sure did get the crap beat out of you." Vegeta looked at him then flew off then Trunks was about to follow but a green guy told him to stay and don't worry about Vegeta. Then he just flew off saying he had something to do. Then they flew off to Goku's house and when we got there Krillen put me down on the ground and went in and told Goku's wife that they had to move him to Master Roshi's house.   
She walked out side with big bags full of stuff. I got up and looked at her and she screamed. " Chi-chi what's wrong?" asked Krillen. Then he came out side. " Oh she's ok just doesn't do any thing to upset her." I started to walk then I fell over, but Hegira caught me " are you ok?" he asked. " Huh where am I?" " You are at Goku's house and we aren't going to hurt you." Krillen said. I looked up at Hegira "Yes I'm fine why should you care?" " Because I'm sorry that I hurt you but you tried to kill me." " I'm sorry that I shot at you it's just that I'm confused and I can't remember anything that happened before 2 weeks ago. I came back into the past to help some one but something happened when I started the capsule." I explained. We walked over to a hover car and got in then a little boy flew in and landed and Chi-chi grabbed him then started hugging him. He saw that we had Goku in the car and asked what we were doing. Krillen told him his idea and then they both got in. Trunks looked at me and said,   
" How did you get a time capsule?" " I got it from Bulma at least I remember that much." Then they all stared at me for a while " how do you know my mother?" asked Trunks. " I know her because she was a friend of my father's." " Who is your father?" asked Krillen. " I don't remember his name or my mother's either. The guy who made me into an android erased most of my memories." I told them. " All I remember are faces." " Well do you remember why you came back into the past?" asked Krillen. " Not really all I remember about that is something that had do deal with Goku." Trunks leaned over to Krillen and whispered something in his ear then they both looked at me and stared. " You do look familiar but I don't know why." Krillen said. I looked at Goku lying there in the middle. Then I started to think about something. Trunks looked at me wired I knew he didn't trust me. Hegira sat next to " One thing I don't understand is why you wanted to save Vegeta." I looked up at him " I did it because he needed help. I knew he was too weak to defeat android 18." Then Gohan looked at me " So you can read people's kai?" "Yes and I'm not sure if I can go super sayjin any more I haven't tried yet." Then Trunks, Gohan, and Hegira all stared at me. " You're a sayjin?" Krillen asked. " Yeah well I was half sayjin." I answered. " So your father was a sayjin and your mother was a human, right?" Krillen asked. "Well my father was half sayjin." " We're there." Yamcha told Krillen. We got out and carried Goku into the bedroom upstairs. " Whose that you have with you?" An old man asked Krillen. " She's an android but she helped us out." Krillen answered. " Are you sure that she's safe to be around?" " Yes she hasn't done any thing so far." I went out the door and Hegira followed me. I jumped up and started to fly to an island. Hegira was right behind me. When I landed I started to power up, rocks started to fly up around me and the ground started to crack then there was a hole I was standing in. Hegira watched me power up then he landed after I finished powering up.   
" Your pretty strong, I bet I could beat you in a fight." He smirked. " Is that a challenge?" I asked. " Yes it is." He then powered up. When he finished I jumped up and lunged at him with a punch then he disappeared and reappeared in front of me and kneed me in the stomach. I fell over and got back up then I fired a gatlic gun at him but he blocked it. I powered up a big bang attack and shot it at him but he caught it and through it back at me I dodged but he ran behind me and punched me in the back. A fell forward and kicked him in the stomach he fell over. I got up and he jumped up and fired about 30 kai blasts at me and they all missed. I looked around and could see them just sitting there in the air. Then they started to swirl around me and then they hit me at the same time. I fell onto my knees and then fell over. He jumped down and rushed over to me. He shook me hard to get me to wake up and then I opened my eye's he grabbed me and kissed me.  
I was surprised and then he looked at me " I'm sorry I was so scared that I killed you." He was crying, I felt bad so I hugged him. " I'm okay you wanted me to fight you in the first place." I told him. " Yeah but I didn't want to almost kill you." He cried. " You didn't almost kill me you just knocked me out." I got up and flew away and left him there. I found the other androids they looked at me " Where have you been I thought you would have been dead by now." 17 told me. " Well I'm not dead but I'm not going to kill Goku." I yelled at him. "Why are you afraid he's going to kill you?" he smirked. I powered up and fired a gatlic gun at him. He jumped up, " is that the best you got?" He fired a hell's flash at me and I dodged it. I powered up a kamehameha and fired it at him he jumped out of the way and kicked me in the stomach and all of the air was knocked out of me. He then hit me over the head with his fists sending me down to the ground. He was about to shoot me with a kai blast but he was hit with a masenko blast. I looked around and saw Hegira he was standing there looking at 17. " So you want to fight to? I can take you both on with out any help." I looked at Hegira I could tell he was scared. " Hegira why did you follow me?" I asked him. " Because I knew you would need help." He answered. I powered up a big bang attack and fired it at 17. He dodged it. "Hey I have an idea what if we both fire a kamehameha at him but you fire yours a little to the left." Hegira told me. " Ok I hope it works." We both powered up a kamehameha and fired it at 17 he went to the left to dodge them but that's when I moved mine. He got hit and flew into a mountain. We flew out of there before he got out.   
On our way back Hegira fell over. I caught him. " I need energy." He told me. " How do I give you energy?" " Put your hand over my heart and force some energy through." I did what he told me. I forced some of my energy through his body I started to feel weak so I took my hand off. He got up and carried me back because I couldn't fly with the energy I had left. When we got there Goku was awake and about to go to some town where Piccolo was. We followed him and when we got there, there was some kind of monster fighting Piccolo. Goku grabbed Piccolo before some kind of beam hit him.  
Then Goku transported us to a nearby island. " What was that thing?" Goku asked Piccolo. " He said his name is Cell, he has part of you, Vegeta, Freeza, Freeza's father, and me in him." " I remember him from my future." I said. " But I never saw him." " Why didn't you see him?" Hegira asked. " Because he died a long while before I was born." " What can you tell us about him?" Goku asked. " I know he was killed by a sayjin but I can remember his name." " I thought if Piccolo joined with Kami they would be stronger then a super sayjin?" Goku said. " They are stronger than a super sayjin but not super sayjin 2." I explained. " So who ever turns super sayjin 2 will kill Cell?" Piccolo asked. " Yes but he didn't kill him the first time they fought, but he did the second time." I told them.   
" We need to make sure he dies the first time or else two people will die. And I think that 3 might die, because I never saw them in my future." When I said that Hegira looked at me weird. " You mean me right?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. Then he looked down at the ground. I looked at him " I'm sorry." I told him. " It's ok." He said. Goku looked at me " You looked familiar." He said. " I've been told that already." " You remind me of Gohan in some way." He said. " Well my father was half sayjin." I told him. He started to laugh. " What's so funny Goku?" Piccolo asked. " It's just that I couldn't imagine that Gohan would get married and have a daughter." He explained. " Well he did and it's not funny." I told him. " Ok I'm sorry." He said.  
" Well now you can't tell any body or else something might happen." We got up and flew back to Master Roshi's house. " Well I guess that makes you my granddaughter then." Goku said laughing. " Yeah and would you quit laughing about it." " Ok I'm sorry." When we got back Gohan was out side waiting. " Dad are you ok?" He asked. " Yeah I'm fine." He said. Then Gohan looked at Piccolo " Are you ok mister Piccolo." He asked. " Sure I am Gohan." I looked at Hegira. He was sitting down by himself in the corner. I walked over to him. " Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just that the thought about dieing is scary." " I shouldn't have said any thing about that." I told him. I got up and Trunks walked over to Hegira. " What did she say to you?" he asked Hegira. " Nothing." " Now I know she said something to you because you're scared. So what did she tell you?" "Nothing and I'm not scared." He yelled at Trunks. He got up and walked out side. I was about to follow him but Trunks grabbed me by the arm. " What do you think your doing?" " I'm going to talk to him." I yelled. "Like he wants to talk to you. He doesn't like you." I just stood there staring at him then he let me go.  
" Don't mess with him any more." I went out side to see if I could see him. I looked around and I couldn't find him so I traced his kai and followed it. He was on mountain cliff training. Then some one grabbed me and put their hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't. Hegira looked up at me and flew over to where we were. " Trunks what are you doing let her go." He yelled. "No she tried to sneak up on you and kill you. So I'm going to destroy her." " No let her go she didn't try to kill me she wouldn't do that." " She's an android they kill people without thinking about it." " But she's Gohan's daughter she wouldn't do any thing to hurt us." Trunks looked at me and let me go. " Your Gohan's daughter? I didn't know I'm sorry." Hegira grabbed me and hugged me. " Are you ok?" " Yeah I'm fine." I just looked at Trunks. " He'll leave you alone now." Hegira told me. " Yeah but he hasn't trusted me since I met him. I want to know why." Trunks looked at me then he sat down.   
" It' because in my future the androids killed every one including Gohan. So I came into the past to destroy them and save Goku." He looked at me. "I'm sorry if I would have known I wouldn't have hurt you or tried to kill you." "That's ok I didn't remember until Goku reminded me." Hegira just stood there then he looked up in the air. He was staring at something then I looked up and saw the monster from earlier he was floating in the air watching us. " Isn't that a touching story." He landed near us I jump up to my feet. " So you want to run or do you want to fight?" he asked. " I'll fight you." I yelled. He looked at Trunks an Hegira, " How about you two, or do you think she can beat me by herself?" Hegira started to power up. " No I don't need your help you need to leave." I yelled at him. He looked at me surprised " You need our help because you can't destroy him your not even super sayjin." " I know but I don't want you to get killed." " Hegira come on she knows what she's doing we'll just get in the way." Hegira powered down. " Fine but be careful." He kissed me on the cheek. " I love you." He whispered. I powered up to my full power. Then he powered up.  
I could feel all the powers of Goku and Vegeta when he powered up. " So your Cell." I said. " Yes I am." I powered up a big bang attack and fired it at him. He jumped up and fired a masenko blast. I dodged it. He powered up a kamehameha and when he was about to fire his I shot a real quick one. His hit mine and then mine over powered his and hit him. He fell down. I fired a gatlic gun at him. He got hit and fell into the water. I flew away before he could get out of the water. I flew back to master Roshi's house. Goku and Trunks were out side waiting. I landed near Goku. "Where's Hegira?" Trunks asked. " What do you mean I thought he was with you?" " No he flew away and when I tried to follow him he shot me with a small kamehameha." Trunks answered.   
I jumped up and started to fly back were Cell was. Goku followed me. I felt his kai starting to weaken. I flew even faster to try to get up to him. When I got there Cell had him on the ground and was about to absorb him. Goku jumped over to him and grabbed his tail. I ran over and grabbed Hegira he looked up at me and said, " I'm sorry I didn't stay back." Then he blacked out. I put him down and powered up I then went super sayjin. I looked over at Cell and Goku. Goku had already powered up to super sayjin. And he was fighting Cell. I powered up a big bang attack and fired it at Cell. It hit him and he fell into the side of a mountain. He got out and flew away. I went over to Hegira and put my hand on his heart and forced most of my energy through.   
I blacked out because I was too weak. When I woke up I was at master Roshi's house. I was lying in a bed and Goku came in with some senzu beans, he handed them to me. I took one and put the rest in my pocket. I sat up and saw Hegira sitting next to me. I hugged him " Don't do that again." I told him. "Next time we'll fight him together." He said. " I don't think just you two can beat him." Goku said. " Yes we can if we fight together." I told him. Just then Piccolo came in. " Goku Cell just absorbed android 17. He got even stronger than before." " That's not good." Goku said.   
" We should hurry up and destroy him." Hegira said. I stood up. "Well I'm ready." I said. I walked down the stairs with the others. Then I walked out of the door and Vegeta landed in front of me. " Were do you think your going?" He asked. " We're going to defeat Cell." Hegira told him. " Ha don't make me laugh. You can't even beat a normal human." He told Hegira. He got mad and started to power up but I looked at him then he stopped. "Ha, your afraid that I'm going to beat you." Vegeta sneered. "No I'm not. I just don't want to waist my powers on you." Vegeta looked at him then powered up. I powered up and pushed Vegeta into the ground we got up then I punched him in the stomach then he fell to the ground. I walked over to him then Trunks jump up and pushed me over. I got up and I was about to punch him but Goku grabbed me. "Stop it all of you." He yelled. Vegeta got up and looked at Trunks then at me.  
"Why did you help me?" he asked Trunks. Trunks looked at him then at the ground. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt." He said. Then Vegeta started laughing. Goku didn't let me go until I powered down. I looked at Vegeta "Why did you try to attack Hegira?" He looked at me then laughed. "What are you his body guard?" He said. "No I just want to know why you think you can beat every one you look at." He then turned his head and didn't answer. Goku looked at Vegeta "That's because he thinks he's the strongest." He told me. "Can we go fight Cell now?" Hegira asked.   
"Sure I've got an idea." Trunks said. "If we all attack him we should be able to beat him." He said. We flew to were he was he looked at all of us. Vegeta powered up then ran full speed at Cell and punched him in the face. He fell backwards into a mountain then fired a kamehameha at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged and fired a big bang attack. Cell dodged and punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta just stood there and laughed. " Is that the best you've got?" Cell looked at him then at me. "Well no." He then jumped over next to me and before I could move he absorbed me. I could hear some one yell then it all went black. 


End file.
